


Just A Look

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego works out, Dolores is sweet, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Klaus is looking at the boy menu, One-Sided Attraction, five is five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Diego is working out, Klaus is watching, and Five takes notice of the way Klaus almost seems to be drooling.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Just A Look

Klaus leans on his hand, his eyes locked on Diego's body, his chest, the sweat that drips down his collarbone each time he lifts a weight. Klaus is almost drooling, his lips glisten from how often he licks them.

Five rolls his eyes, holding Dolores's hand, telling her silently to ignore that idiot, then Klaus shifts, his legs rub together and his head leans further down as he bits his bottom lip.

"Klaus," he finally says, calling Klaus out, his brother jumps in his skin, going tense before looking over at Five in confusion. 

"What?" Klaus says almost accusingly, like Five had no right to intrude on his personal time, the fact that he was basically eating Diego up with his eyes.

Five rubs Dolores's palm, ignoring the hot glare Klaus is shooting at him. "You do realize Diego isn't into guys," he points out with no shame, with no care if Klaus was hurt by that. Someone has to speak some sense into Klaus, even if it has to be him.

"I know," Klaus mutters as he looks back to Diego, to Diego who gulps down water and uses a spare towel to wipe the sweat off his body. Diego who stands there, in the gym and acts like he's the manliest man. "Shouldn't the fact that he's our brother be more concerning?"

Five sighs, watching the expecting glint in Klaus's eyes like he's really listening to his response, to see how he reacts to this situation. "That doesn't seem to deter you," he finally settles on while leaning over to Dolores letting her whisper in his ear.

_Be nice to him_

He sighs but nods in agreement to Dolores. It's not like he has much of a choice.

"Maybe you should go for it...the worst he can say is no."

Klaus shakes his head, looking away as he grips the set of dog tags that hang around his neck. "I'm not ready for commitment."

"That's understandable," Five says, making sure to sound nice like Dolores wants. 

Diego walks over to them, rubbing a hand through his hair as he takes a few deep breaths. "What are you two talking about?" He asks with a huff while patting some of the sweat off his face.

"Nothing," Klaus replies tonelessly, looking away from Diego. Diego looks at him in concern, he brings his hand over and presses it against his forehead.

"Well, you're not hot," he said, dropping his hand while Klaus gave a glare. "What's that look for? It's not like you to be so quiet."

Klaus stands up and mumbles underneath his breath. "My well-being is none of your concern," he bites out, probably unintentionally, Five knows he doesn't mean it but Diego doesn't

"What's his problem?" Diego asks Five with a roll of his eyes.

Five watches Klaus leave before giving Diego any response. "I haven't the faintest idea," he says, picking up Dolores and holding her close to his chest while walking away. "You should ask him yourself."

_Don't be so rude_

Dolores scolds him and he'll take the lecture because he's not interested in getting in the middle of that, whatever that may be.


End file.
